Based on a hazardous materials training needs assessment that was conducted, a high level of need was identified regarding training and skills for people working with or in high risk areas/communities/industries that include hazardous waste/substances handling, transport, removal/waste, and spill/disaster response. In response to that need, the proposed Region 6-8 Training Center will include a program that is multimodal. It will cover two program areas including Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP will have a five year total of $3,333,768 [$3,105,641 direct &$228,127 indirect) and Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP will have a five year total of $841,822 [$782,869 direct &$58,953 indirect), with ancillary activities extended to minority populations. The total for the two Programs will be $4,175,590 (including indirect costs). It will include programs specifically tailored to high, mid, and low technical levels;including training existing/current employees, train the trainer programs, targeted approaches to training minority worker populations, targeted approaches to training students that will be entering careers or work-related fields in hazardous materials, and hazardous materials disaster preparedness and response. It will initially focus on the high risk industries in our region including;oil &gas/petrochem, shipyards/ports &related transportation and healthcare. Training will include information on safe handling, site security, periodic sampling, safe storage, signage, and labeling, appropriate use of personal protective equipment, and appropriate hygiene and work practices. Short-term training goals include the provision of on-site, instantly useable knowledge and skills related to handling, transporting, and removing hazardous wastes, as well as responding to emergencies, spills, or intentional breaches. Initial training will be provided to trainers who will then gain a high level of technical and management skills. Trainers will then train workers onsite either in an industry-specific or geographically specific setting. A group of trainers will be multi-lingual and will proceed to train non-English speaking minority populations in mid- to low-technical level jobs. The programs will emphasize not only technical content delivery, but will rely heavily on multi-state and multi-institution collaborative. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)